reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Kelley
Mr. Kelley is a supporting character and a secondary antagonist featured in Red Dead Revolver. With the addition of the Legends and Killers DLC pack, Mr. Kelley is a multiplayer character model in Red Dead Redemption. Background Mr. Kelley is the four time champion of the annual Battle Royale in Brimstone. He is one of Governor Griffon's top hired guns. He is always well dressed and can often be found playing cards in the saloon. According to Sheriff Bartlett's Journal, Mr. Kelley is frequently accompanied by a young girl named Natalie, whom he is training to be a gunslinger like him. It is unclear if Natalie is related or merely a protégé. She can be seen in Brimstone saloon. Red Dead Revolver Story Kelley's allegiance to Griffon is first revealed during the mission "Jailbreak" when one of the duellists that Red faces mentions that it was Mr. Kelley who told them to guard the Bear Mountain Mine. He is seen in a cutscene for the first time at the end of the mission "Hell Pass" when he shows up to deal with Buffalo Soldier at the governor's mansion. Kelley is seen a few times, dueling against duelists during "Battle Royale". After dueling and killing Kid Cougar, Red can talk to Kelley. Red is forced into fighting Mr. Kelley after Governor Griffon hijacks the competition. His men take the Sheriff inside and presumably beat him because he is injured afterward. After the Governor takes over he disqualifies Jack Swift and Annie Stoakes, leaving only Mr. Kelley and Red to decide the Royale. After Red defeats Kelley in a duel, Governor Griffon orders Kelley to kill Red before fleeing the area. Mr. Kelley has soon recovered from the shots, and starts to shoot at Red. Despite the presence of civilians, Red manages to kill Kelley quickly. Even after his death he is still considered one of the best duellist of all time and was told in campfire stories even 30 years later in 1911. Interactions Red first sees Mr. Kelley in the Saloon in Brimstone after completing the mission "The Cemetery". He tells Red that the Governor asked him to pass on his regards, but then advises Red to leave town as he thinks Red has no future in Brimstone. Showdown Mode After completing the mission "Battle Finale" with an Excellent rating, Mr. Kelley becomes available as a playable character. Red Dead Redemption Multiplayer '' skin.]] Mr. Kelley is a playable character in the Multiplayer Downloadable content Legends and Killers in Red Dead Redemption. Mr. Kelley's suit and hat are slightly different in the two Red Dead games, with the brim of his hat being wider in Revolver, along with his hair being "poofier" in Red Dead Revolver. Mission Appearances *"Hell Pass" *"Battle Royale *"Battle Finale" Quotes Red Dead Revolver Redemption Multiplayer *''"Time to die, my friend."'' *''"Looks like you'll spend the rest of your life...dead."'' *''"Congratulations. You came in second."'' *''"I do apologize. You met your match, and then some."'' *''"It's goodbye from me, my friend."'' *''"You're an amateur mixing with professionals."'' *''"My God, your parents must be ashamed about what they produced."'' *''"Your time on Earth is about to come to an unhappy conclusion."'' *''"You're nothing, my friend. Nothing at all."'' *''"I hope you enjoy your last breath."'' *''"I would wish you luck, but it would do you no good."'' *''"Soon you will be feeding the wildlife... literally."'' *''"I hope you enjoy a happy afterlife."'' *''"When will they send me someone real to kill?"'' *''"Prepare to be perforated."'' *''"I deal in death, friend, and it looks like you've just won."'' *''"You'll make a mighty fine corpse."'' *"Embrace death, my friend, because it's all that you've got." *''"I hope you've said your prayers, because you're off to heaven."'' *''"I'm afraid you're about to die, my friend."'' *''"You'll make a pretty corpse."'' *''"You'll suit a coffin, my friend."'' *''"You, my friend, are about to die."'' *''"You're about to discover the truth about the afterlife."'' *''"Hahahaha! You're a bad joke, poorly told."'' *''"It's time to say farewell to this mortal coil."'' *''"Time for you to say farewell, cruel world."'' *''"Well I hope you don't mind getting killed, my friend."'' *''"Ha! You amateur."'' *''"I imagine your family will brood...but not too much."'' Gallery PersonajeRevolver16.png MrKelley.jpg BattleRoyaleKelley.jpg|Mr. Kelley in the Battle Royale in Red Dead: Revolver. Mrkelley.jpg|Mr. Kelley in Legends and Killers. Poker Ace.jpg|''Gunslinger & Poker Ace''. Rdrlegkill_mrkelley(1).jpg|Mr. Kelley after the job is done. Red-Dead-Redemption-Legends-and-Killers-DLC.jpg ...MrKelly....jpg|''Some Sins Are Never Forgiven''. Mr. Kelley.PNG|''The winners and the loser'' Trivia * Judging by his surname, Mr. Kelley is likely of Irish descent. However Mr. Kelley speaks with a Spanish accent and dresses in a Spanish outfit. * When you have a shootout with him, even if shot in the head as much as possible it does not affect him when he gets back up and runs away shooting at the player. * Mr. Kelley was modeled after Lance Henriksen's character Ace Hanlon in the 1995 film "The Quick and the Dead." as well as his multiplayer appearance in Red Dead Redemption. * He is listed in Sheriff Bartlett's Journal under the Contestants in the Battle Royale section. * There is a rare glitch on Xbox where when the player shoots Mr. Kelley, he will not die, but instead spin around and continue shooting the player. *In the description on the Xbox LIVE Marketplace and PSN for the Legends and Killers DLC, Kelley's name is misspelled as "Kelly." *Mr. Kelley is referenced in Red Dead Redemption by men around the camp fire. *Mr. Kelley is the only duel opponent in Red Dead Revolver who has to also be defeated in a boss fight. Related Content de:Mr. Kelley Category:Characters in Revolver Category:Characters in Showdown Mode Category:Multiplayer characters in Redemption Category:Duelists in Revolver